Financial transactions are occurring over the Internet at a rapidly expanding pace as more and more people purchase goods and services online. As a result, more and more companies are offering their goods and services online as well. As more business is conducted online, hackers and others are using more sophisticated techniques to obtain credit card and other financial data of customers of online merchants.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.